El café de la cuarta avenida
by Midori Kaeru
Summary: Un desdichado artista busca una razón para vivir en los brazos de un hombre que ha tocado fondo. Un matrimonio frustrado, una muerte dolorosa. Todo cambia y las calles pintadas de recuerdos ahora son sólo un suspiro. SasoDei / ItaDei / KisaIta
1. Life is so hard

_Disclaimer:_

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto sama, a quien pido disculpas por hacer esto con ellos._

 _"The fourth avenue cafe" del maravilloso grupo L'arc en ciel es la canción que me ha servido de inspiración para este fic. Escúchenla, es hermosa._

 _Breve advertencia: esta historia está repleta de drama, tenlo a consideración antes de avanzar porque los siguientes capítulos serán un poco más crueles que este. No lo digo con presunción, no es algo necesariamente positivo._

 _Sinceros agradecimientos:_

 _A_ Pikacha-sama _por el tiempo y esfuerzo donado a las imprescindibles correcciones a este pequeño proyecto. Desde el fondo de mi corazón: gracias, esto no habría sido posible sin ti._

El café de la cuarta avenida.

capítulo **1** : Life is so hard.

 _«En el fondo negro, las luces artificiales a veces son blancas, a veces rojas, verdes, amarillas._

 _No hay estrellas, ni en el cielo ni en la tierra._

 _No ésos innumerables y diminutos cuadros brillantes, casas y edificios vistos desde la altura de un puente o desde un décimo piso, un rascacielos o un avión son pura ilusión, no son astros que se han caído._

 _No hay estrellas, ni en el cielo ni en la tierra._

 _Faros en la oscuridad. Sí, alumbran lagunas negras convirtiéndolas en cuerpos de luz. No se alcanza a ver el fondo, sólo el reflejo. Entonces ¿aquello que ves lo consideras luz o agua pura; lluvia que conserva la belleza del cielo en lo mundano o un simple y mugroso charco? »_

Un hombre joven, con los pulmones hechos ceniza, camina lentamente. Sus pasos resuenan con suavidad en el suelo mojado, rompe la soledad de las calles y se pierde entre conglomeración de las avenidas. Son demasiados pensamientos. Demasiadas cosas por las que arrepentirse. Sabe que si descose un hilo del cesto todo se destrozará. No soportaría una noche más consigo mismo, sin máscaras entre lo cotidiano, sin los sedantes y el cigarro; es inútil, el placebo terminó cuando ya no era placentero vivir cada día, cuando su mirada se pierde y ya no le es posible ver con cariño a las personas que antes apreciaba, cuando el sexo dejó de ser satisfactorio y después se hizo insuficiente, esporádico hasta terminar con él, solo, al pie de la cama con una nueva discusión en los oídos y los puños apretados. Cuando en su cabeza sólo se escuchaba la misma maldita pregunta: « _¿cuánto más?»_

Es más fácil pensar en otra cosa, en esos menesteres el paisaje es más interesante. No te critica, no requiere interacción. Solo está allí, ajeno, inerte. Ya sea en el balcón de una habitación cuando se permanece o en los espejos de un automóvil viajando largas distancias cuando se huye, a la intemperie o en claustro. Es una imagen que se extiende lejana y hace que creas ser parte de una fotografía o de un cuadro, de uno como el que llegó a sus manos como presente de parte de su esposo ¿qué significaba que le regalara una representación de un día de cielo azul y personas felices cuando todo se estaba desmoronando? Era como una ventana hacia un lugar al que no podía acceder, así que decidió observarlo en pensamientos simples, casi como un adorno. _«Sólo es, y eso es suficiente.»_

La avenida y su camino terminan cuando un puente común se interpone, Itachi mira las escaleras; su mente sigue acariciando reflexiones.

 _«Ese chico, dime ¿qué es? Su piel blanca, su cabello largo y rubio. Por su cara inmaculada corren lágrimas y nadie sabrá decir si son el reflejo de la pureza de su alma o de lo cruel que es el mundo.»_

Desvía la mirada, no quiere que piense que le está espiando. Llora y cuando alguien llora es inevitable ser vulnerable, lo sabe bien. Está solo y la ciudad suele ser un sitio cruel para las almas débiles. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro cigarrillos más son consumidos por el azabache a tres metros de distancia del chico que se curva, protegiéndose con sus rodillas del frío. Han dejado de escurrir lágrimas por su rostro, pero estaba a punto de llover de nuevo.

 _«No tendría por qué, pero no quiero que esté como yo.»_

" **¿Cómo? ¿Triste?, ¿solo?, ¿vulnerable?"**

…

— Está helando, toma.

Se encoge de hombros, un leve escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal pero sus ojos no se dignan a posarse en el abrigo que le es cedido, ni en el hombre que se sienta a su lado.

— El clima es un asco ¿no crees?

El rubio desliza su mirada lentamente, esa voz cálida, seductora, amable. No estaría de más hacer el esfuerzo de conversar un poco, aunque fuera con completo extraño. Tragó saliva y carraspeó, era como si el llanto le hubiera atrofiado la garganta, dejándola en desuso por cientos de años.

— Sí, un poco. Creí que me gustaba que lloviera pero la verdad tengo empapadas hasta las calcetas.

Y entonces se rompió la barrera, el paisaje ya no era frío, distante. El humilde milagro de dos solitarios seres que conversan en medio de la inmensidad del cuadro en el que apenas eran dos gotas pálidas de pintura colocadas sin delicadeza. De dos seres que ahora ya no estaban _tan_ solos.

Una risa casual, ligera, le adornó el rostro al mayor de ellos

— Vaya, entonces estuviste bajo la lluvia mucho tiempo ¿no? imagino que tuviste la oportunidad de ver una de las primeras granizadas del año.

Aquella sonrisa ofrecida al otro encuentra respuesta en una semejante reflejada en el rostro blanc0, de ojos azules, con pequeños puntos rojos, rosas, amarillos. Venas azules y verdes en sus brazos desnudos; con el pelo ambarino suelto y largo hasta los hombros.

—Así es — su mano tímidamente pasó por encima de sus piernas y aceptó el _blazer_ que le fue ofrecido antes —, ¿la temporada de lluvias es muy extensa aquí?

— A veces, varía según el año. Tienes la mala suerte de que las lluvias han iniciado pronto, eso por lo general adelanta el invierno, haciéndolo más largo y frío. Como si nos hubieran cambiado el otoño por seis meses de paraguas y abrigos. A comparación de ciudades que están más al norte el clima no es tan malo, el único problema de aquí puede que sean los ocasionales temblores y la contaminación.

Terminó de ponérselo, le quedaba perfecto, ambos eran sin duda de la misma talla.

— ¿Nieva?

El otro se quedó pensando un momento, como sí de pronto el concepto de nieve hubiera sido borrado de su mente. Cuando recobró los hilos de sus pensamientos trató de pensar cuanto faltaría para ver caer copos blancos, se rindió y le regaló una respuesta mucho más llana de lo que le hubiera querido dar.

— Sí, pero no te preocupes por ahora, falta bastante para eso.

El rubio sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, a la espesa nube gris que estaba cubriendo la totalidad de la tenue luz lunar—. Nunca he visto nieve, llegué aquí hace un par de días. Espero permanecer lo suficiente como para ver nevar.

Las gotas de lluvia golpearon tímidamente el suelo, amenazaban con ser más tormenta que llovizna. El azabache se levantó, invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo.

— Bien, si eres nuevo en el barrio, déjame presentarte un sitio genial.

Deidara lo miró, aun con un deje de desconfianza, sin embargo, algo en él era extrañamente agradable. Aquellos un poco intimidantes ojos negros eran realmente atractivos. Decidió seguirlo, de todos modos ¿qué era lo peor que podría suceder? En realidad, no había mucho que perder.

Después de caminar un poco llegaron a un pequeño local beige con detalles cafés en esa especie de impresión vinílica que se adhiere a las paredes para darle un diseño entre _vintage_ y moderno que tanto estaba de moda entre los jóvenes adinerados de esa generación, una humilde imitación. Tenía unos enormes ventanales a la entrada, que dejaban a la vista pública tres cuartos de las mesas del local, sin embargo, había cortinas con colores un poco más oscuros a la paleta general del sitio, con un patrón de flores y lazos negros que podían ser usadas para dar un poco más de privacidad a los clientes que así lo desearan. Las enormes lámparas dotaban al sitio de una luz cálida, de un amarillo casi anaranjado. Un ambiente que siendo elegante no dejaba de ser acogedor.

Antes de entrar, Deidara jaló suavemente del brazo a Itachi.

—No sabía que estábamos yendo a un restaurante, no puedo entrar, lo siento. No traje dinero.

—Oh, vamos — Itachi le sonrió con una mirada casi compasiva — yo invito en esta ocasión.

 _«Eso significa que habrá una segunda vez»_ su rostro se iluminó en un sonrojo involuntario, ingenuo.

Tomaron asiento en una de las cuatro mesitas allí colocadas y ordenaron dos chocolates calientes y algo para cenar (aunque pasaban de las dos de la madrugada) y la plática se extendió, amena. Se consumieron las bebidas y los panes, permanecieron mucho tiempo después de eso, disfrutando de la música y de la calma que da estar rodeado de pocas personas.

— Lo que me encanta de este sitio es que está abierto las veinticuatro horas, todos los días. Cada que me siento mal sé que puedo volver aquí y es perfecto porque me da la impresión de que estará para mí, como si permaneciera en la eternidad este ambiente. Sin importar los años que transcurran pareciera seguir igual.

 _«Debe ser maravilloso tener esto, un refugio que te mantenga a salvo.»_ El rubio entrelazó sus propias manos, mirando por la ventana el paisaje nocturno, locales y avenidas que le eran ajenas, lleno de gente que le era indiferente. Los recuerdos felices son un pasado al que siempre se quiere regresar. Aunque, para él, ya era una tarea imposible.

Cuando fue apropiado, agradeció las atenciones dadas y le dio su nombre, pequeño detalle olvidado que se enmendó con un "por cierto, mi nombre es Deidara" y encontró respuesta en "el mío es Itachi". Decidió marcharse a su casa, no dejó que le acompañara ni le dio su dirección, pero intercambiaron un abrazo final que cerró el trato de una nueva amistad forjada en el café de la cuarta avenida.

El azabache encontraría en ese día un lindo rostro que recordar, un escape necesario y un nombre que no se cansaba de repetir, silaba por silaba, sin que guardara un significado en especial, como si se tratase de un mantra que relajara su mente. Sencillamente le encantaba el sonido del De-i-da-ra dentro de su cabeza. Una y otra vez, como el humo que asciende y la lluvia que desciende. Pero sería un gusto que le duró día y medio.

En cambio, para el otro los días pasaban en un ciclo que pareciera interminable, las mañanas eran frías por norma general, si después salía el sol o permanecía nublado era la variable, después llovía religiosamente, fuese a las cuatro de la tarde o a las seis o en cualquiera de las infinitas fracciones entre ambas horas. La lluvia a veces dejaba sentir el atardecer, a veces no. Deidara esperaba en su ventana el día en que las finas gotas se convirtieran en nieve y que aquel hombre volviera a interrumpir un día de su vida, le daría cualquiera, a cualquier hora. Sin embargo, no hallaba el valor para buscarlo, y no es que fuera un sujeto por denominación tímido; era la vergüenza de que le hubiera conocido de esa manera, tan frágil y miserable.

O tal vez era la confianza perdida hace ya tantos años.

De cualquier manera, el destino le dejó pagar la segunda ronda en aquel café.

Viernes social, viernes de fiesta y tomadera. Acudió a un antro cercano a la zona donde recién vivía. Un sitio concurrido con un potente sonido que a cualquiera dejaría casi sordo de estar del lado de las bocinas.

Casi al final de la barra, con unos jeans y una playera negra estaba él, sentado en un banco terminando el líquido de su copa y charlando alegremente con un sujeto de cabellos plateados y cubre bocas azul oscuro. Deidara fue para allá sin dudarlo, con el corazón en la mano y un extraño hechizo que le hizo creer que poseía dos torpes pies izquierdos que le impedían caminar con normalidad, pero entre tantos cuerpos fuera de sí, en medio de un cúmulo de gente eufórica su torpeza era normalizada, comprensible. Pero sus motivos, sus emociones, eran extrañamente incomprensibles para el grueso de los presentes, incluido él mismo.

Le tocó el hombro y aquel hombre volteó sosiego, su cara distaba un poco de la que conoció aquél día, estaba desinhibido, torpe, sonrojado (probablemente el alcohol) pero seguía siendo la misma persona.

Se miraron y el azabache tardó más de lo normal en reconocerlo, por las expresiones de su rostro se podría suponer que la mitad del tiempo lo usó para tratar de enfocar su rostro y la otra mitad para hacerlo encajar con alguno de sus recuerdos, y cuando lo encontró una enorme risa se clavó en su garganta.

— ¡Dei! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Todavía estoy conociendo el lugar y me faltaba visitar este sitio.

Las risas tontas no se hicieron esperar, se dieron como introducción a una plática mucho más sencilla que la de la última vez, le presentó al sujeto que le acompañaba y minutos después este fue invitado a bailar un hombre con una gran cicatriz horizontal en la nariz. La charla continuó y el barman les ofreció otra ronda, el rubio quiso invitarla y corrieron una tras otra acumulándose en su cuenta. Cuando Deidara apenas estaba entrando en calor consideró detenerse, le ofreció su copa a medias con cándida amabilidad.

Itachi se negó.

— He bebido demasiado, sé que si tomo una más terminaré vomitando —más y más risas tontas—, o peor aún, no podré parar y estaré aquí toda la noche.

La naturalidad con la que decía eso amargó al chico, ya había tenido demasiadas malas experiencias con sus tíos alcohólicos, no deseaba una más. Quería creer que aquel ser de enormes ojeras y amabilidad indistinta era diferente al resto de seres humanos en el mundo, que él _sería_ bueno.

Pese a la bruma del ambiente y la evidente dificultad de Itachi para ver con claridad, pudo notar el repentino cambio de humor en el rubio. Tomó su mano y le invitó a bailar.

Y comenzó el ritual sagrado, la consagración del movimiento, la música y la luz, mezclándose frenéticamente, retumbando en las profundidades de cada ser, invitando a lo inhumano, al cuerpo contra el cuerpo, las pieles, el deseo y la diversión. La sonrisa del azabache era hermosa, no había puesto la debida atención antes a sus labios perfectos, a la curva tan agradable que podían formar; tenerlo así, tan cerca, le daban ganas de aferrarse a él, de clavar sus dedos en la espalda del otro y fundirse en un mismo organismo, de ser una sola masa de músculos y sudor, de color durazno acanelado, como una sopa dulce, algo irreal. El vodka ingerido por Deidara comenzaba a hacer efecto, podía sentirlo en la creciente incongruencia de sus acciones, en el temblor de sus manos y en el deseo irrefrenable de desaparecer en cualquier momento con ese hombre.

Pasaron un par de horas, de aquellas en las que olvidas tu nombre y tus apellidos, la dirección en la que vives y la vida que habías llevado hasta ese momento, donde todo culmina cuando se cierra el antro y no sabes a dónde marcharte a seguir la fiesta o a dormir en algún rincón gris de aquellas solitarias calles. Permanecían sentados en la banqueta, como un par de hermanos que han sido echados tiránicamente del hogar por su madre a causa de una grave travesura. Casi arrepentidos. _Casi_.

— ¿Quieres ir al café de la cuarta avenida?

Deidara estaba haciendo trampa, él estaba al borde de la línea que separa la consciencia de embriagues y le había puesto injustamente una prueba de fuego al mayor, si rechazaba la oferta y prefería seguir en la fiesta no volvería a hablar con él, ni a buscarlo ni a esperarlo. Cerraría toda posibilidad de una futura amistad y le dejaría el privilegio de ser recordado sólo en la primera noche, no como ahora. Si aceptaba, _oh_ , las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Y el otro estaba en clara desventaja, él estaba del otro lado de la línea. El sonrojo no cedía, le daba un aspecto encantador en conjunción con esa agraciada sonrisa temblorosa, miró al suelo un par de segundos pero la respuesta no llegaba.

— ¿Itachi? — _«por favor, di que sí»._

— Ayúdame a levantarme para que vayamos al café —su barbilla tembló en un intento frustrado de reír—, no siento los pies.

Tragó saliva, eso era un sí que no le dejaba decidir plenamente; de cualquier manera le ayudó a levantarse y pidió un taxi, subieron a duras penas y el azabache se dedicó a platicar con el taxista y mirar por la ventana observando el paisaje nocturno como si fuera algo tan maravilloso como un viaje en el tiempo o por el espacio.

Deidara reflexionaba. _«Habrá que conocernos un poco más»_ recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro.

— Soy un sillón —se desternillaba —, soy un sillón dentro de un taxi.

— Eres un sillón ebrio, idiota.

Ya en el café ordenaron, Itachi pidió el menú un poco avergonzado, había olvidado qué cosas vendían ahí pese a haberse memorizado perfectamente todo eso hace mucho tiempo. Ordenó una sopa después de sorprenderse al escuchar que la nombraran y Deidara tomo una _shot_ de _Whiskey_ , pasando de largo el riesgo de estar mezclando bebidas. Al pasar algo de tiempo las palabras de Itachi fueron cobrando aparente congruencia hasta que podía escuchar y hablar de un mismo tema sin divagar en lo absurdo, con una única diferencia: hablaba demasiado. Entonces el rubio entendió que ya no estaba actuando tan fuera de sí (tal vez el cambio de ambiente ayudó de sobremanera) y se tranquilizó un poco. Sin embargo, un calor extraño invadía su cuerpo, algo diferente a las sensaciones del antro, casi síntoma de una necesidad.

— Perdona que siempre termine hablando de mi hermano menor, pero es que me alegra el corazón pensar en aquellos años en los que vivía en la casa de mis padres y recordar la calidez del sol. Ya vez que aquí hace frío. Allá no era así. Era una casa apartada, en uno de esos pueblitos como en el que me dijiste que vivías con tus tíos, eran lindos tiempos…

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — le interrumpió.

—Sí, claro — dijo y la mesera les ofreció más café, Itachi aceptó, Deidara nisiquiera la miró.

— ¿Qué piensas de mí?, es mera curiosidad —mintió. Era necesidad, necesidad de saber que alguien estaba allí con él de verdad. Estaba perdido, tratando de aferrarse a lo que fuera. La pregunta era un preámbulo, la idea del otro en sí mismo era una debilidad ¿le tomaría como un simple muchacho?, ¿un amigo?, ¿acaso un encuentro casual?, ¿una relación con futuro? Sin importar si esta era con fines románticos, sexuales o de mera compañía. Alguien, algo, lo que fuera para no estar tan solo y no sentirse tan desdichado.

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar, tiempo insufrible, prorroga irremediable. El azabache no encontraba palabras para expresarse, y cuando lo hizo las creyó demasiado sinceras y no las liberó, no por arrogancia ni por ser deshonesto. Sino porque era algo demasiado personal, era involucrarse de más y quedar expuesto, una respuesta sencilla era lo idóneo según él y su atarantado estado de consciencia.

—No lo sé, pero cuando te vi por primera vez hubo algo que me atrajo, no fue el que estuvieras llorando o lo apuesto que eres. Sea como sea me alegró mucho que aceptaras venir a este café conmigo y me encanta hablar contigo, siento que podría decirte cualquier cosa y eso es maravilloso.

Sus mejillas recobraron el rubor de hace unas horas y su rostro se veía inesperadamente seductor, podría decir que era sincero en su breves palabras, el rubor se contagió a la mejillas de Deidara por razones diferentes. Malinterpretó el significado de lo que salía de esos deliciosos labios.

— Ven —le pidió y se acercaron sus rostros haciendo de un momento al otro que el espacio entre ellos se volviera insignificante, el rubio chocó su frente con la del otro y se inclinó suavemente hasta rosar su boca con la de él, trató de avanzar más pero una mano en su pecho le hizo retroceder.

— No, Deidara. No tengo intenciones de hacer _esto_ contigo.

Se le quedó mirando con extrañeza, juraría que sus palabras habían sido una completa invitación a comenzar otra cosa. Porque lo que le daba el azabache eran señales tan ambiguas que les había dotado del significado que él quería que tuvieran. Una lágrima de frustración quería salir a pasear descarada por su rostro. Esta vez lo tomó a mal, imaginando lo peor, pero no podía decir que había sido engañado, sencillamente había sido demasiado ingenuo en un rumbo sin caminos claros.

El silencio era incomodo, demoledor. Deidara no se permitió llorar, no mostraría su debilidad una vez más, pero no había palabras en su garganta, ni disposición alguna para recuperar la conversación. Itachi miraba a la mesa, al café que recién le servían y meditó un poco, dentro de lo que le permitían sus atenuadas capacidades. Con su voz suave, profunda; con palabras libres de pretensión pero sí de severidad, trató de corregir el error que cometió en su respuesta anterior y confió. Se dejó abrirse un poco ante el otro.

— ¿Sabes? Muchas veces, cuando nos enamoramos pensamos que somos el único amor de la otra persona, el primero y el último, pero no es así. Desde donde yo recuerdo, siempre me han gustado los hombres y mi primera relación fue con mi primo Shisui cuando tenía catorce o quince años, no lo recuerdo. En ése entonces jugaba a amar sin comprender todas las reglas de ese juego y terminamos lastimándonos mutuamente sin quererlo. Ahí entendí que el amor no dura para siempre y crecí un poco, tal vez esa experiencia me hizo más fuerte. Después de algunas relaciones sin sentido, cortas, dos o tres que ni siquiera recuerdo del todo, llegó alguien a decirme que el amor puede llegar desde cualquier persona y me enseñó con acciones qué es amar. Tal vez fue la mejor relación que he tenido, me entiende y yo también, hemos llegado a conocernos a fondo y lo que sentía por él subió a otro nivel, pero del mismo modo nuestro cariño se hundió en la rutina y no lo pude salvar.

La voz se le cortó de tajo, al borde de quebrarse. Para él era extremadamente difícil hablar con los demás sobre sí mismo, él rubio era la primera persona a la que confiaba su sentir desde hace varios años. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse y ocultó su dolor detrás de una sonrisa a medias y un sorbo de café.

—Y bueno, llegué a la conclusión de que el amor no es tan mágico como tratamos de creer. El amor duele, las personas lastiman y yo a mi edad ya no me puedo estar haciendo ilusiones. No es como si tuviera quince años.

Deidara le escuchó, pero no leyó las nobles intenciones del otro. Sonaba a queja, a reprimenda por parte de ese sujeto con pinta de ebrio de segunda y su orgullo se vio amenazado, ofendido. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y se cubrió con ambas manos, tratando de no estallar. El otro creyó que eso era el inicio de un berrinche, graso error.

—No creo que lo entiendas.

La gota derramó el vaso y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, el rubio golpeó la mesa y dejó que su rostro ardiendo en ira atemorizara al otro.

— ¡No tienes el maldito derecho de sermonearme, imbécil!

Sacó torpemente de su bolsillo un par de billetes y monedas y las arrojó sobre la mesa, con eso sería más que suficiente para pagar el consumo de ambos. Era todo lo que tenía, el capricho de volverlo a ver le costó la innecesaria paga de un par de rondas en el antro, el taxi y esa cena. Se marchó y cada paso enfurecido que lo alejaba de él resonaba en un **"** _ **idiota, has vuelto a fallar"**_ para Itachi.

Se quedó solo en la mesa. Ya no soportaba más, le tocaba ser frágil y vulnerable, le tocaba llorar. Por eso no solía abrirse con los demás, porque el dolor de no saberse explicar bien le reducía al ser estúpido e inmaduro que creía que era. Si abría aunque fuera un poco su corazón no sólo sería brutalmente herido, también se desbordaría sangre antiquísima, acumulada en sus entrañas de los constantes daños internos que se ocasionaba. Se encorvó y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, ahí dentro la humedad era tibia y se permitía tener una falsa idea de protección. Aunque bien lo sabía, el verdadero daño sólo podía ser creado desde dentro.

Y es que así había sido siempre, desde que tenía memoria, había una parte de él que le mortificaba, que reclamaba cada mala decisión y condenaba cada acción inapropiada. Tal vez fuese el rezago de las tempranas exigencias de su padre reforzadas por sus horribles castigos, tal vez fuese el precio de ser un prodigio, de tener la capacidad suficiente para mantener a dos conciencias habitando dentro de sí.

Dejó que una mitad suya le hiriera con una espada vieja y oxidada, con el sadismo de un malvado verdugo; y que la otra parte se dejara herir, poniendo siempre la otra mejilla, ofreciendo la espalda para recibir los latigazos de penas sobradas. No había escapatoria, tocaba arreglárselas contra su mayor enemigo: él mismo.

" _ **Si tanto te lastima estar con los demás ¿por qué no vives solo? Si después de todo, es lo que más deseabas cuando tenías 15 años. ¿Eres feliz con él? Se honesto ¿de verdad eres feliz con Kisame?"**_

 _«A ratos, hace varios días consideré seriamente volver a vivir solo, pero no quiero estarlo.»_

" _ **¿Por qué? ¿Porque no puedes estar una semana sin fumar menos de una cajetilla?, ¿porque necesitas que él te esté cuidando para que no caigas en excesos como los de esta noche?"**_

 _«No —_ sentía el temblor en todo su cuerpo, apenas podía sostener su alma, sus manos apretaron fuertemente los pliegues de su ropa. Dolía aceptarlo, dolía de una manera descomunal _—_ _._ _Porque cuando me siento solo… siento, siento como si Shisui de verdad me hubiera dejado solo.»_

" _ **Ese idiota ¿verdad?, ¿dónde está?, ¿por qué no te vas con él?"**_

 _«Por favor, basta. Ya no quiero pensar en esto.»_

Se enderezó y limpió sus lágrimas, trataría de mantenerse cuerdo, lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas y el primer paso era dejar de desgarrarse a sí mismo. Según unos incongruentes cálculos que su mente quiso dotar de sentido, con el dinero sobre la mesa alcanzaría para pagar la cuenta. Se lo entregó a la mesera después de pedirle más disculpas de las que debía _"No sé bien cuánto te estoy dando, pero si hace falta lo repondré la siguiente vez que venga"_ esas palabras habían sido una excusa, estaba aterrado. No había podido contar el dinero, apenas identificaba los billetes por la sutil diferencia de colores y las monedas por su tamaño, su llanto le había empañado la vista de por sí deteriorada, sumado a la bruma de la desinhibición alcohólica daban terreno fértil a su pánico por quedar ciego.

Salió del café a una velocidad vertiginosa para su estado y ya en la calle, trató de recordar el camino a casa cuando nisiquiera distinguía la banqueta de la carretera. En un terror casi demencial comenzó a correr, sin sentido, como un vil animalillo loco de andar, como escoria de ciudad. Las zancadas eran a veces débiles, a veces erráticas, sus pies encontraron obstáculo en una irregularidad del concreto y su cuerpo entero entró en contacto con un doloroso golpe que le hizo sangrar viejas heridas. Cayó en un charco sucio, que le empapó hasta el orgullo y terminó con las fuerzas que había reservado para huir.

 _«Sasuke…»_

Apenas un susurro desde el fondo de sí, una suplica.

Se arrinconó y dejó _llover sobre mojado_ , arrastrándose hasta que su espalda toco pared. Trató de distinguir algo, lo que fuera en el horizonte. Nada, a penas luces que estimulaban sosamente a su pupila. Aquellos faros de luz se perdieron en el fondo negro dándole una horrible pasta gris que devoraba sus ojos.

 _«Esto no es normal, debí de haber consumido una bebida adulterada en el antro.»_

La idea de tener una droga extra en su cuerpo se propagó en todo su ser, eso era lo que quería creer. Sería peor pensar que su estilo de vida ya le estaba cobrando factura. Otra opción era que el peso de los errores en su consciencia que estaban saboteándole, llegara a un punto límite, desbordándose. Impidiéndole actuar, ver, pensar con claridad.

" _ **¿Por qué no regresas con tus padres? Niñito estúpido"**_ ahí estaba, otra vez el maldito de él mismo.

 _«Porque no quiero agachar la cabeza y pedir disculpas, admitir que debí obedecer y no huir de casa a los dieciséis, y mantener una relación homosexual con alguien que nunca sería aprobado por ellos. Como si vivir así no fuera suficiente, deslindarme de mis obligaciones con el trabajo impuesto por mi padre, el estudio minucioso de temas que nunca me interesaron y que al final abandoné…»_

Sí, si él era el maldito problema, tendría que encararse de una vez. Estaba harto de estar expuesto a discusiones todo el tiempo, incluso consigo mismo, pero no podía seguir ignorando sus sentimientos, el pesar en su pecho del pasado nunca superado y nunca hablado. Aunque fuera con el mismo, aunque odiara esa parte de sí, no habría prórroga para soltar sus verdades.

 _« ¿Sabes por qué son tan grandes mis errores? Porque era yo, era el hermano mayor, el primogénito responsable y capaz, lleno de más responsabilidades que de sueños propios. No tenía derecho a equivocarme, así que entonces comencé a considerar que tal vez el problema era yo, tal vez de haber seguido todo al pie de la letra hubiera tenido una vida menos tortuosa ¿acaso más feliz? Después de todo, ese matrimonio arreglado con Izumi tenía sentido; ella era linda, ambas familias eran amigas y genuinamente le apreciaba. Pero no podía aceptar el hecho de que mi primo fuera internado en otro continente por haber sido descubiertos teniendo relaciones. Claro, se cree que la carga más pesada la lleva el mayor, pero Kagami no le dio ni una fracción de la paliza que Fugaku me regaló en mi cumpleaños número quince. Porque la violencia es todo otro tema, detrás de la tranquilidad de un hogar conservador se ocultaba un monstruo padre de dos hijos ejemplares con miles de cicatrices y una excelente esposa abnegada que aún llora la frustración de haber perdido toda posibilidad de una vida más allá de la cocina y la recámara.»_

A veces lo pensaba, en algunas partes sentía que las palabras lograban salir de sí en tímidos murmullos, otras salían salvajes, como gritos apagados por una voz cada vez más ronca y desgastada.

 _« ¿Qué hubiera pasado si seguía con esa vida? Si, como mi papá, me hubiera casado con ella sin amarla realmente y ella, atada a mí, despreciándome ¿no me quedaría más que calcar lo que hacía mi padre para mantener el honorable apellido? No. No quiero ser como él nunca, sobretodo porque no quiero hacerle daño a las personas como él hizo con mi madre, mi hermano y conmigo. No quiero ser así pero me estaban arrinconado, asfixiándome.»_

Su respiración se hizo más lenta, comenzó a calmarse y después de varios minutos comenzó a distinguir colores y algunas formas. Un fantasma del pasado apareció ante sus ojos, la misma imagen que algunas noches le atormentaba cuando no lograba dormir, cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación. Su negro cabello rizado, su sonrisa tranquila y sus dulces ojos. Itachi susurró para sí mismo, buscando consuelo.

 _«Si tan solo Shisui estuviera aquí, todo sería más fácil. Aunque no volvió por mí y no he sabido más de él. Imagino que pudo reconstruir su vida allá, quién sabe cómo estará, pero una parte de mi me dice que está bien, probablemente sea la parte de mí que él se llevó consigo.»_

Y es que Shisui no sólo era el maravilloso primer amor perdido, era el recuerdo de la época más feliz de su vida, cuando estaba con su hermano y sus padres, cuando los atardeceres eran cálidos y la vida tenía sentido. Él representaba todo lo que le había sido arrebatado; su pena era tan grande, pero no quería aceptarlo, quería imaginar que aún tenía bienestares equivalentes, que los nuevos bienes balancearían los viejos males.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, distinguiendo más o menos el lugar en donde se hallaba. Decidió confiar en su sentido de ubicación y avanzaba, lentamente, cada metro recorrido era un valioso logro.

 _«De verdad quiero a Kisame_ _»_ trataba de convencerse, de que había una salida permaneciendo tal y como estaba, sin cambiar las cosas. _«Él ha sido un gran soporte para mí, aunque sabe que nunca me he entregado completamente a él. Pero vivir juntos es fácil, nos entendemos bien y tenemos la misma profesión, sabemos organizarnos y tiene un maravilloso tacto conmigo, sólo conmigo.»_

" _ **Pero recuerda que tiene un problema y es que también tiene ataques de furia y destroza todo"**_ ahí seguía esa voz, cada vez un poco más débil y más sutil. Sin embargo, él seguía haciendo el esfuerzo por continuar su camino.

 _«Nunca me ha hecho nada a mí, nisiquiera me ha dicho cosas hirientes, pero me recuerda a mi papá y eso me desespera, es como un aviso de que jamás podré escapar de su yugo. Y bueno, estos últimos años se me han hecho especialmente difíciles, no es que me haya cansado de él, sino que estoy cansado de mí mismo, de la forma en la que vivo actualmente. Siento que mi vida es un recuento interminable de errores y no quiero imaginar que nuestra relación se anexe al último con letras doradas seguido de un "mamá tenía razón"._

 _Le quiero y él también me quiere, pero a veces siento que eso no es suficiente ¿me entiendes?»_

Ya no había respuesta.

Descansó sus ojos un momento, disfrutó del delicioso silencio dentro de su mente y continuó sin descanso durante minutos eternos y la sorpresa del amanecer le ayudó a distinguir las paredes de las casas que le eran familiares, tenía la gran ventaja de que aquel café estaba a una distancia ridículamente corta de su casa, lo que incrementaba su vergüenza al pensar en la odisea que implicó tratar de llegar.

" _Life is so hard"_ aquellas palabras habían sido escritas por algún malviviente con aerosol negro en un muro de la fábrica que indicaba la mitad de su andanza. Recordó los primeros besos salvajes e impúdicos que creó con Kisame en ese lugar, el delirio de estar juntos, la tonta idea de que su amor había vencido a todos los demonios existentes en el mundo hacía que creyeran absurdo el mensaje frente al que restregaban su pasión. Ahora que él estaba con el terrible dolor en cada poro de su piel, sufriendo por una tarea tan sencilla como era caminar un par de cuadras hasta su casa, después de haber recibido de lleno su autodesprecio, entendía lo increíblemente certeras que eran esas palabras.

Cuando alcanzó a ver el portón de su casa una felicidad descomunal le inundó el cuerpo, cerró débilmente su puño dispuesto a tocar. Nisiquiera iba a hacer el esfuerzo de buscar sus llaves, sabía que las habría perdido en alguna parte del camino, junto con el valor para hacer contacto con la puerta en un leve golpe que diera aviso a su pareja que por fin había llegado.

¿Qué derecho tenía? Pensó en lo deplorable de su aspecto, de su estado y de sus acciones ¿en qué parte de esos años de relación había abandonado la prudencia que le evitaba llegar drogado y herido? Esa horrible imagen. Su padre, su madre, Shisui, Kisame. Sasuke, su amado hermano menor ¿qué dirían de verlo así?, ¿qué pensarían?, ¿qué sentirían?

Él mismo se dio cuenta de que había tocado fondo.

Avergonzado de sí mismo se dejó llorar una vez más

—Lo siento…

Le susurró al frio metal de la puerta.

— ¡Lo siento!

Más que para Kisame o para Deidara, esas sinceras palabras iban dirigidas a quién sabe cuántas personas a las que había herido y por las que se había dejado herir.


	2. 2- so dreadful

_Segunda parte, ya la mitad de este mini fic. Muchas gracias por leer, y si es su voluntad, por comentar 3_

 _En este mes subiré la continuación ;D_

El café de la cuarta avenida.

capítulo **2** : so dreadful

— Sólo si tú quieres hacerlo, no me molestaré si no lo haces.

Su mirada se deslizaba por cada rincón de la sala buscando algo que lo distrajera, alguna excusa, una ventana rota por la cual huir. Pero nada, sólo esas tontas marionetas, maniquís, algunas pinturas. Sus ojos se resignaron en posarse en las manos del chico, pequeñas, pálidas y tibias; siempre manchadas de algo, llámese acrílico, rebaba, óleo o barro.

Y es que estaban allí, lejos del pasado. Ese era el preciado sueño de ambos, la promesa que hicieron en el bachillerato: marcharse a la ciudad y tomar alguna carrera de bellas artes en la misma universidad.

Lo de rentar solo un pequeño departamento y compartir casi cada centímetro de su intimidad era un extra agridulce, después de todo, viajar diario desde su hogar natal hasta la ciudad era impensable y es más fácil mantener una hogar entre dos. Dejar todo atrás parecía idóneo cuando era un sueño, complicado cuando se materializo en un plan, cuando hubo que despedirse de sus familias y de todo lo que conocían hasta ese momento, cuando estaban en el borde de lo desconocido se volvió terrible. Cuando estuvo hecho, no hubo forma de dar vuelta atrás y el sueño se convirtió en una extraña realidad, un difícil camino que habían decidido recorrer descalzos.

Deidara no fue admitido, reprobó el examen práctico y discutir con sus aplicadores no le valió más que el veto absoluto. Las cartas estaban echadas, estudiaría en una universidad diferente, menos prestigiosa pero también tenía la carrera que quería. Era impensable proponerle que dejara su lugar y le acompañara en su fracaso, los planes habían cambiado y estarían separados gran parte del día. Mantuvo con todas sus energías un falso optimismo, no le quedaba mucho más que hacer.

 _«_ _Está bien ¿no? De cualquier manera seguiremos viviendo juntos_ _»_ trataba de consolarse.

Y es que el rubio tenía una extraña fijación con su compañero, desde que se conocieron discutían, sin embargo, de una forma u otra había un entendimiento implícito entre ambos. Eran dos hombres, dos artistas, dos humanos. Cada uno era muy entregado a su correspondiente arte. Y eso era lo que mantenía su relación, el arte.

Pero el otro chico era mucho más dedicado, o tal vez más distante a todo lo demás. Desapegado, como si viviera en la época de los grandes escultores renacentistas que no dejaban una obra hasta que la piel de las manos se les desprendía por el arduo trabajo.

Sí, era frío, era sarcástico, arrogante y orgulloso; pero era su amigo de hacía años. Le perdonaría que no saliera de su cuarto en días, que no se despidiera al irse ni saludara al regresar, que no comieran juntos otra vez, le perdonaba ser un imbécil con él porque también le había hecho daño. No podía exigir sin dar algo a cambio, pero no se atrevía a dar lo que quería recibir del otro.

 _«_ _Te extraño, extraño como éramos antes_ _»_ _._

Esto era más que un sentimiento de mero compañerismo, algo mucho más fuerte. Pero la diferencia era apenas visible, difuminada en tonos ocres y rojos.

— Está bien, de cualquier manera, no esperaba que lo hicieras— dio media vuelta y se marchó a su cuarto.

En cada pasillo había innumerables pinturas, algunas completas, otras a medio hacer, como una galería del caos. Se podía identificar con facilidad cuales eran de uno y cuáles del otro. Llenas de color, con trazos fuertes y manchas por doquier, un trabajo sucio pero dotado de una enorme expresividad; rojo, amarillo, azul intenso; el chico rubio sabía comunicar con la imagen, perturbaba la forma en que sus retratos miraban al espectador, a veces feroces, a veces taciturnos, a veces sensuales. Se veía a kilómetros su influencia y cariño por el impresionismo, esa corriente tan duramente criticada por su supuesta carencia de sentido y criterio social, por su aparente falta de erudición, relegándola a una bonita postal que regalar, nada más. _«Patrañas» pensaba él «yo sé lo mucho que la historia del arte moderno le debe a los grandes maestros que reivindicaron el color y crearon el movimiento en la pintura »._ Tal vez tendría razón, pero la fotografía se metió en el juego de los paisajes bonitos y las reglas se volvieron más injustas para artistas como él.

Los otros cuadros estaban separados por un abismo conceptual inimaginable, eran de una técnica superior, con mucho detalle y una anatomía exacta envidiable, rozando en el _ecorché_. Carne, músculos, pelo y piel sin pudor. Ojos vacíos. Sí, eran hermosos pero cada persona, objeto y paisaje dentro de sus composiciones parecía estar perdido en el espacio, flotando hacia ningún lugar. Sus obras eran perfectas por su técnica, bellas por naturaleza, pero esa sensación de lejanía les daba un encanto especial.

Contrastando, las del rubio tenían miles de emociones que él, en un arranque frenético desbordante de destreza, desesperaba por comunicar a los demás. Se entregaba, moría y renacía mil veces en sus obras por tratar de llegar a alguien, aunque no todos apreciaran su intento. El otro era un espejo, tan frío y lejano que cualquier mensaje sería interpretado, en el que cualquier espectador podría ver reflejadas sus emociones en la belleza estática que le era concedida.

Deidara entró al estudio del otro, entre pedazos de madera, piedras y barro. Le había dicho mil veces que los trabajos de escultura tal y cómo él los hacía era mejor realizarlos fuera de la casa; dentro, el polvo y el aroma eran sofocantes. Pero no le haría caso aunque sabía que no le hacía bien estar encerrado, no cedería. Ese cuarto daba mala espina, tantos rostros de ojos ciegos, tantas figuras, tantos cuerpos, tantas imitaciones y solo dos chicos reales dentro.

—Lo haré, pero tú tendrás que ayudarme también, como modelo para mis prácticas.

El problema no era aceptar su proposición y dejarse atar al más puro estilo _shibari_ para, según, darle ideas para almacenar colgadas sus marionetas humanas y de paso aprender nudos y pintar la forma exacta la naturaleza de la carne entre las cuerdas. Excusas para estimular su… _creatividad_ _._

— De acuerdo —. Sonrió, con esa mirada tan tranquila y hermosa de sus recuerdos de la infancia, con ese resplandor perfecto en cada uno de los mechones, a veces lacios a veces ondulados; de su cabellera escarlata, sus ojos más obscuros que los de él y su piel mucho más clara que la suya.

Venus y Adonis de Tiziano, le gustaba tanto aquel chico y temía no poder controlarse ante sugestiones tan perversas.

— ¿Sabes qué es el arte?

Los años llegaron con golpes bajos, Deidara habló lento, cansado. Esa incógnita no le había dejado dormir bien por varias semanas. Sus contemporáneos no dejaban de rechazar su obra, los críticos habían sido más duros de lo que debían ser en más ocasiones de las que cualquiera debiera soportar. Se había preguntado a sí mismo innumerables veces qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal, veía el avance de Sasori y sus pasos no hacían más que maltratar su orgullo. Cada galería que abría entre aplausos y reconocimientos eran lienzos destrozados en ira y frustración por el otro. Cada nueva beca era un recordatorio de la condición precaria en la que se sumiría, en la vergüenza de vivir a expensas del pelirrojo. Cada nueva presea en los pódiums de los primeros lugares eran lágrimas ahogadas en el sanitario del salón de eventos, momentos en los que la impotencia de no haber sido aceptado para siquiera participar le carcomían la piel. No podía negar que le envidiaba, aunque guardaba una verdad mucho más poderosa: no podía odiarlo.

¿Era la escuela a la que asistía? Sabía que repercutiría en su currículo, en la aceptación que le dieran los demás, pero no podía ser tanta la diferencia. Los dos tenían un talento innato, un estilo reconocible pero ¿por qué no tenían el mismo reconocimiento?

Tal vez el error sí era él, él y su idea del arte. Tal vez durante todos esos años se había dedicado a defender y consumirse por un concepto equivocado, por una causa perdida. Sasori sabía algo del abatimiento del otro, por eso trató de pensar con detenimiento su respuesta, sin embargo, no dejaba de mover las manos entre la tinta, trabajaba en una práctica para su proyecto final; sin duda se graduaría de la universidad con honores. Mientras que el rubio estaba a un paso de abandonarla.

— No lo sé.

No mentía ni buscaba una salida fácil a la pregunta. Era la verdad. Había pasado tanto tiempo sumido en la búsqueda de la perfección cuando no estaba seguro de si en realidad era arte o una mera obsesión suya. Comprendía la desesperación del otro, pero no encontraba palabras para expresarle su apoyo, su afecto; siempre había sido demasiado difícil comunicarse de verdad. Su íntimo amigo sufría las consecuencias.

La respuesta fue terrible, insuficiente para el rubio; era idéntica a la suya.

 _«_ _Si el arte deja de tener sentido, yo mismo perdería significado. Hasta ahora, todo lo que he sido y he hecho es pintura, escultura, imagen y relieve, mi ser se compone de color y de formas; si eso ya no importa ya nada lo hace._ _»_

Dejó en la mesa la libreta llena de garabatos y rayones, había dejado de pintar en lienzos, ahora hacía cientos de bocetos que desechaba una y otra vez. La confianza en sí mismo era algo realmente difícil de recuperar.

Se marchó a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar la merienda, en algún punto de esos años había perdido el afán de discutir la repartición de las labores domésticas porque el pelirrojo no hacía reparos en cubrir todos los gastos de ambos. Así se iban los días en su agenda, toda su vida se estaba resumiendo en un devenir de la reflexión y la frustración. No quedaba más que cenar y dormir en el frío de habitaciones separadas.

—Deidara.

—Hm — ya estaba en la cocina colocándose el mandil, Sasori tendría que elevar un poco la voz para ser escuchado.

—Antes de que inicies a cocinar ¿puedes modelar con las cuerdas un poco más? Estoy a punto de terminar el undécimo cuadro.

Regresó con un cucharon metido en la bolsa del pantalón. Si bien aún era temprano para cenar, las prácticas que llevaba su compañero ocupaban horas, así que el tiempo destinado al descanso nocturno de ambos sería recortado. Suspiró _«_ _de todas maneras no iba a poder dormir bien_ _»._

Se encaminó a su cuarto, cada vez más lleno de libros de teoría y menos obras suyas, había hecho el acuerdo de modelar para Sasori pero sólo en su habitación. Comenzó a desnudarse en lo que el otro había ido a lavarse las manos y sacar las dichosas cuerdas rojas de media pulgada de algodón que le había regalado al rubio para que las usase para él.

Llegó a la habitación y le plantó un beso amistoso en el hombro.

—De verdad, gracias por hacer esto.

No podía ser más honesto, que accediera a cumplir esos favores era algo de una importancia increíble para el pelirrojo; era un desahogue de sus tareas cotidianas, de su estilo de vida. Y en cierta medida, también lo era para Deidara. Entregarse por poco tiempo, de esa manera, le parecía algo más allá de una experiencia artística, pero interpretarlo de la manera perversa en la que quería hacerlo le parecía absurdo. Aunque no le quitaba las ganas de suponer que así era, que era algo diferente a lo que siempre sucedía; total, por soñar no se paga y sus pensamientos nadie los podría ver.

¡Al demonio todo lo demás! quería imaginar que él le deseaba, que le quería de la forma en la que él lo hacía. Y no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Lo sentó en su cama y anudó parte por parte con la mayor de las parsimonias, con cuidado, con cariño. Ató las finas manos del rubio a su espalda e hizo de su cabello una única coleta. La deshizo, creo una trenza floja y la volvió a deshacer, dejando el cabello largo, sedoso, caer libre en su espalda. Lo tocó, más de lo que debiera. Paseó las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo y ancho de su piel, aspiró su aroma, se deleitó con los colores, las formas, las texturas. Porque oh, los artistas, los artistas como ellos veían el mundo de una manera diferente, podían llegar a un éxtasis inimaginable con la pura apreciación de la escena, la observación a profundidad, en cada detalle de la naturaleza de la realidad. Absorben el mundo entero con sus ojos, sus manos, juegan con todos sus sentidos hasta que llega una mezcolanza del todo a su corazón y, en catarsis brutal, el arte nace. Nace en todas sus formas.

Sasori lo devoraba, guardaba cada parte de él en su memoria y en sus más queridas obras. Para él, el chico era su concepto máximo de belleza. Su complexión delgada, sus músculos apenas marcados, sus llamativos ojos azules y su siempre perfecto delineado contorneándolos como el oro que enmarca el diamante de un anillo, el fino velo de su piel con irregularidades encantadoras, no era un _péche claire_ uniforme; sus pies eran un ápice más amarillos y sus manos un poco más rosas, más cálidas; sus piernas eran muy claras, más cerca de un blanco con gotas de color que color rebajado con blanco, su espalda tenía algunas cicatrices interesantes de retratar y sus brazos surcados por las líneas rojas de las cuerdas le daba un plus a la composición. Era perfecto.

Tenerlo así, era un pequeño fetiche, algo secreto. Las alucinaciones nocturnas que se hacía con sus muslos desnudos sobre su cama y su sexo expuesto ante él conformaban el estímulo para darse placer en sus contados ratos libres. La forma en la que deseaba a Deidara era su, ya tardío, despertar sexual. A sus veintitrés apenas se asomaban los deseos de un chico de dieciséis. El rubio era la relación más duradera que había tenido con otro ser humano, tan antiguo era su apego por él como por el arte; el tiempo y la forma en la que convivían era lo más cercano que tenía de una pareja en su sentido romántico. Y quererlo así, era un pequeño sueño, algo secreto.

Sin embargo, él siempre había sido muy recatado, al extremo de la frialdad. No solo no le comunicaba sus deseos carnales, sino que nisiquiera se dignaba a demostrarle su aprecio. Pero quería tenerlo, solo para él y por siempre. Entonces las cuerdas despertaban en él una extraña malicia, le gustaba que no pudiera moverse a voluntad y la sucia idea de que si él quisiera huir no podría hacerlo de ninguna forma, como si fuese entregado para sí. De hecho, si su voluntad menguaba más, finalmente cedería a todo, sería suyo e hilos invisibles le atarían de por vida a él. Un amor eterno, sin escape. Un cuerpo desnudo a su disposición, las ideas se arremolinaban dibujándole una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía el control y eso era excitante para él, en todos los sentidos.

Su miembro se endureció casi sin permiso y no pudo negarle a su mano cambiar el sitio de las atenciones que debía ocupar. Nunca antes le había fallado tanto su autocontrol, él era la definición perfecta del decoro y el pudor en sus acciones, pero es que ese chico le volvía loco.

—Voy a pintar tu espalda, no te vayas a mover, no voltees ¿está bien?

Maña, plan perfecto, usar de pretexto una práctica anatómica era ideal desde su posición. Y no le era usual mentir, cada que lo hacían todo era muy formal y profesional, pero la decencia se le estaba yendo en el deseo.

—Sí. Está bien.

Su voz, su voz dulce de hombre joven. _« ¿Sí?, ¿está bien que me deje sentir esto por ti? »_ sonreía al imaginar las posibilidades de esa afirmación si cambiaba el contexto, en un _"sí, está bien si nos desnudamos juntos", "sí, está bien si hacemos el amor"._

El lento vaivén de su mano trató de ser lo más silencioso posible, conformándose con tocar con mayor atención aquellas zonas que sabía le causaban más satisfacción, sus gemidos de placer fueron cuidadosamente callados, ahogados en su garganta y su respiración la controló en la medida de lo posible, aunque lamentó la represiones. En la siguiente práctica pondría algo de música. Tal vez la próxima ocasión sería un deleite para ambos.

Su perversión y su goce se extendieron sobre el tiempo, durante varios minutos, hasta que se sentía llegar. Entonces recordó, no tenía papel o algún sitio en donde deshacerse de su semen, pero era tarde, ya estaba al borde del clímax y suficiente preocupación tenía por no ser escuchado. Tomo lo primero que estaba a su alcance, siendo la paleta de acrílicos el desdichado objeto, y allí, junto al resto de colores, un líquido blanquecino hizo el mismo sonido que haría de exprimirlo de un envase como los del resto que le hacían compañía. Inevitablemente rio, una risa sincera, libre, etérea. Un pequeño testimonio de la travesurilla que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No es nada, solo que salió más pintura de lo que esperaba.

Un bodegón, una simple práctica conjunta para pasar el rato. En el comedor habían puesto el frutero sobre la mesa y un par de copas de vino que serían consumidas al terminar, era domingo y las tareas de ambos eran pocas en esa ocasión.

Era tiempo para estar, para estar allí, estar juntos y disfrutar. La pintura se deslizaba suave por el lienzo, como una deliciosa crema esparcida sobre piel húmeda, a cada pincelada las manos de ambos se relajaban, el óleo es una técnica lenta que permite tomar las cosas con tranquilidad.

—Voy a tomar más de tu cobalto, mañana compraré otro.

—No hay problema, también trae más bastidores y necesito otro juego de gubias. Puedes tomar el dinero de mi cuarto.

La mirada de Deidara no supo escapar del perfil del chico, su nariz pequeña y sus ojos de muñeca de porcelana, era difícil creer que de verdad era un chico y no una musa divina. Su vista se quedó adherida a él mucho más tiempo del que debería para pasar desapercibido, apenas un poco más de lo soportable para la corta paciencia del pelirrojo, quien volteó a verlo brevemente y después de girarle los ojos en un ademan de descontento, replicó.

— ¿Vas a pintar esas uvas o me vas a pintar a mí?

—Tú me gustas más. Tal vez debiera cambiar de lienzo y pintarte a ti.

Sasori rio, ¿qué clase de broma era esa? Había convivido mucho tiempo con el chico pero nunca había considerado esa parte de él, que él también pudiera sentir y desearlo. No podía ser verdad, no había forma en la que quisiera con él más que una amistad. Continuó pintando y el rubio no apartó su mirada ni un momento, juntando todo el valor del que se creyó capaz, continuó.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Sasori. Creo que me enamoré de ti.

Su rostro se perturbó, todo su ser era un estanque, y esas sencillas palabras eran una vil gota de agua, capaz de alterar la claridad cristalina de su superficie. Sus ojos rodaron hacia los azules que le observaban y su rostro sonrojado le obligó a mostrarle una tímida sonrisa. No existía manera en la que le pudiera mentir.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos ocultado este secreto?

Su mirada regresó a su obra, pero la mano que sostenía el godete dejó aquel objeto en la mesa y buscó la mano del rubio. Sosteniéndola, brindándole un poco de su calidez.

—Sasori…

Volteó y unos tersos labios se encontraron con los suyos, devorándolos. El peso de ambos venció el banco del pelirrojo y cayeron al suelo. Las manos aun sucias entraron debajo de sus ropas, rozando, acariciando salvajemente mientras los besos paseaban entre su boca, su cuello y su pecho que a tirones desnudaba.

— Tú y tu maldito carácter explosivo… — extendió sus manos hasta llegar a los cabellos dorados del chico y sostener su nuca, dirigiendo la cabeza del otro al lado de la suya —…hacen que te ame tanto.

Entonces Deidara lo entendió, vislumbraba la verdadera forma del sueño que había concebido hace tantos años. Él quería estar junto a su amigo, su compañero de estudios pictóricos, su pareja de desgracias y de felicidades.

Podía vivir así, renunciaría a un poco de su orgullo al ser mantenido por él, a cambió de crear arte por y para sí nada más, sin importarle un reverendo carajo si los demás apreciaban su obra o no. Podía vivir así, con él, para siempre, porque lo amaba, y creía que su amor era más grande que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Sus ojos, sus cuerpos, sus almas, se conectaban. Y ya no había nada más que hacer. Ese era el sueño de ambos.

Habitación de paredes blancas, sin cuadros, ni ventanas. El maldito sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo. Deidara, extenuado, abrió los ojos, miró sus manos, estaban limpias, hacía años que no pintaba más. También estaban solas, estrujó una contra la otra y sus dedos, ahora más delgados, buscaron entre ellos señales del anillo que él le había regalado. No estaba, o bien, nunca existió.

En esos años no había hecho otra cosa más que recordarlo, una gota se escurrió por el contorno de su rostro. Tenía una tragedia mayor que haberlo perdido.

 _«_ _Ese recuerdo. Ese recuerdo es falso_ _»._

Las lágrimas rompieron la barrera de su retina y corrieron libres por sus mejillas.

 _«_ _Es sólo un sueño_ _»._

Rodó y del otro lado de la cama estaba un rostro diferente, con el cabello corto y negro, con una cicatriz enorme desfigurando la mitad de su rostro. Un suspiro murió dentro de su corazón y se levantó, apenas pudiendo con el peso de su alma. Estaba solo, si Sasori ya yo estaba con él, no habría nadie más que mereciera hacerle compañía.

 _«_ _Si el arte deja de tener sentido, yo mismo perdería significado. Hasta ahora, todo lo que he sido y he hecho es pintura, escultura, imagen y relieve. Todo mi ser se compone de color y de formas; si eso ya no importa ya nada lo hace_ _»_ _._

Esas palabras las había repetido hasta el hartazgo cuando vivía con él, luego consideró anexar al chico a la lista. Ahora, nisiquiera eso tenía sentido. Nada de lo que había sido lo tenía, su propio pasado era una mezcla de recuerdos reales y falsos, el periodo de duelo había sido demasiado difícil para él. En parte por su enorme sensibilidad, en parte por la terrible falsa seguridad de que él estaría allí, para siempre.

 _«_ _Todo es tan estúpidamente efímero_ _»_ _._

No se tomó la molestia de darse una ducha caliente, con sentir el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo y el jabón limpiando las huellas invisibles del tacto que ese otro hombre le había dejado esparcidas sin gracia sobre su piel, le era suficiente. Vistió las prendas de siempre y su cabello fue anudado sin mucho cuidado.

Tomó un paraguas ordinario y salió a la cuarta avenida, a buscar en el lugar de siempre a una persona con la que ya no se atrevía a intercambiar palabras. Tal vez era porque lo conoció en su peor estado y en la segunda ocasión su ira se hizo presente, además, no tenía muchas excusas para volver a hablar. Había pagado el favor de la primera noche, no le debía nada. Sin embargo, algo le impulsaba a buscarlo, esa maldita necesidad.

Esa necesidad de llenar el enorme hueco que le había dejado aquel sueño destrozado.

Vislumbró la cafetería y dentro de ella, en la mesa en que lo había visto ya más de una decena de veces, estaba él. Lo había acechado en el transcurrir de las semanas, a medida que los recuerdos de su pasado amenazaban con hundirlo, él buscaba consuelo en esos ojos negros. Y lo mismo podría decirse del otro. Muchas de las veces en las que ambos habían coincidido sin hablarse era porque se buscaban, aun sin encontrarse del todo.

Esa eterno divagar bien podría ser una reminiscencia de alguna otra vida pasada, en la que fueron y se tuvieron, en la que su búsqueda dio frutos y nació un amor puro y sincero, uno en el que él rubio sería los ojos de aquel azabache casi ciego, enseñándose el uno al otro el lado bueno del mundo. Pero era eso, apenas un recuerdo de algo vivido en otro tiempo.

Hoy, Deidara tenía el valor para encontrarlo. Dejó su suéter y su paraguas en el sitio correspondiente y se sentó en la mesa de Itachi. Se saludaron como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si después de verse dos veces ya eran viejos amigos. Aunque, en realidad, ya podrían considerar a la suya una amistad especial. Lo sabían, incluso podría ser más profunda que algunas mucho más longevas.

Pasados los saludos, tardaron bastante más en comenzar a conversar, después de todo ¿qué podían decirse? Al final, el rubio se las ingenió para hablar otra vez del clima, tal vez por rezago natural del ser humano que tiene aun una parte primitiva, que por más que cree controlarlo todo, no puede dejar de preocuparse por el tiempo que hará durante el día.

De ahí, la conversación se dejó fluir con naturalidad, un repaso entre _"¿qué tal está tu amigo del cubre bocas azul? No recuerdo bien su nombre ¿cuál era?, ¿dónde se conocieron?"_ y _"entonces vivías con ese compañero tuyo en un poblado al sur ¿verdad? Debió de ser difícil acostumbrarse a la ciudad"_

Todo habría ido de la forma cómoda y simple de aquella primera ocasión, sin embargo, el rubio alcanzó a mirar moretones que se asomaban debajo de las mangas largas del azabache, a la altura de sus muñecas. Creyó que era un efecto de la sombra, pero prestó atención y se veía uno similar cerca de donde nacía su cuello y uno más, un poco más tenue, tal vez maquillado, en su quijada. No lo pensó demasiado y ese fue su error, dejó que las palabras salieran sin su permiso.

—Creí que dijiste que él no era violento.

La mirada del azabache se volvió hostil, el ceño fruncido denotaba que eso era un tema del que no debían de hablar. Decir _"él cambió"_ era demasiado vergonzoso y no tendría el valor de admitirlo.

No tendría el valor de admitir que se cuidó tanto de no volverse como su padre que sin darse cuenta se estaba convirtiendo en su madre.

—Tengo mis propios asuntos.

El silencio se dejó caer, era mejor no meterse en campo minado. Sin embargo, el demonio que iba de parte del apellido Uchiha reclamaba devolver el golpe recibido.

— Y bien, me dijiste que estabas saliendo un chico… ¿Sasori? Creo que así se llama. ¿Cómo está?

Le había comentado eso antes de bailar, cuando estaban en el antro. Pese a su estado de ebriedad, recordaba vagamente que el rubio habló un poco de ese chico, de que era un artista como él y que había querido tener una relación formal, pero no especifico si su romance se concretó o no. Le recordaba explicar que dejaron de vivir juntos, quería escucharlo decir eso de nuevo.

—Sí, era Sasori.

El tono apagado, la tristeza disfrazada de desdén le dieron una mala señal a Itachi, él también eligió mal sus palabras. Sus intenciones tenían malicia, más no maldad.

— Él murió hace tres años.

Hizo otra pausa, no sabía si era buena idea continuar. El solo pronunciar su nombre le hacía daño, revelar su situación actual le era devastador.

Se había ido cuando más lo amaba, cuando más lo necesitaba. Se fue cuando había prometido con acciones estar allí por siempre. Desapareció aquella silueta de su retina y se llevó consigo todo el arte y la alegría del mundo.

— Antes de eso me dejó una nota, en la que me cedía los derechos de todas sus pinturas. Su representante me está ayudando con todos los asuntos legales, se llama Obito, Obito Uchiha — hizo una pequeña pausa, siempre era desagradable admitir lo que conllevaba ese nombre saliendo de sus labios, oscurecía cada rincón de su alma.

— Estamos comprometidos, me cambié a esta ciudad por nuestra nueva casa. Probablemente nos casemos a finales de este año.

Obito Uchiha era un hombre que por desgracia le era muy familiar, y no porque compartían el mismo prestigioso apellido, sino porque había sido pareja de su mejor amigo. Le conocía más por lo que éste le contaba que por lo que podría decir la familia, de la que hacía tantos años se había separado. Después de que aquél sufriera una lamentable tragedia, Kakashi no soportó mucho tiempo su nuevo carácter y lo dejó. Pasado el tiempo supo de él por Kisame, tenían varios compañeros en común y era lo suficientemente imponente como para no dejarse intimidar por el otro.

El último recuerdo que tenía de él era en un bar, en el que estaba junto a su esposo, en una reunión de amigos más suyos que del azabache; allí oyó de él palabras que, con asco en el alma, habría deseado jamás haber escuchado y, ahora, reinterpretado. En su mente se acumuló con rapidez una caterva de frases, rostros, voces, memorias; convirtiéndose en un cúmulo de juicios que trataba de desenredar.

Si mencionaba una nota quiere decir que el chico no hizo un testamento, en otras palabras, él no tenía planeado morir. ¿Una repentina depresión? ¿Homicidio doloso? Dios quiera que no. Por lo general, el costo de una obra se eleva mucho si el autor ha muerto, porque no producirá más. Si su muerte es mediática o interesante el precio se va hasta el cielo.

Los porqué estaban quedándose relegados, el razonamiento se le escapó de la cabeza al corazón y oprimió fuerte en su pecho. Lo entendió, de pronto todo cobró sentido para Itachi. Tal vez sus suposiciones fueran erradas. Puede que su ser, acostumbrado a las desgracias, se inclinara de forma inevitable a la peor opción posible. También sabía eso, sin embargo no podía evitar que entre más lo pensara, más pena sentía por el chico frente a él. Su mano se deslizó hasta encontrarse con la del otro y la sujetó firmemente, con franca solidaridad.

—Lo lamento.

Sí, lamentaba aquella impotencia. Sin que le hubiera hablado de todo su pasado podía suponer lo mucho que había sufrido, lo difícil que debió haber sido perder a alguien con quien se ha convivido tantos años, a quien se ha querido tanto.

La plática ya no pudo continuar con completa normalidad, era difícil retomar temas comunes después de hallarse desnudos el uno frente al otro. Terminaron sus alimentos, la cuenta fue pagada y en la salida se disponían a despedirse. Se miraron por momentos eternos. Los ojos rojos, irritados, sin ganas de permanecer abiertos; con las marcas de quienes han llorado por mucho tiempo. Ambos eran parecidos, sin embargo, el rubio era más joven, cuando se es así de inocente las caídas duelen más y es más difícil vislumbrar el camino correcto.

Entonces Itachi entendió porque era que comprendía tan bien a Deidara. Porque él mismo se veía reflejado en ese chico, en los años en los que perdió a Shisui. El estómago se le hizo un nudo _«sé lo mucho que duele »._

Sin que él mismo lo esperara, se acercó para abrazarlo y hundió su cabeza en el hombro del otro " _todo saldrá bien_ " o " _yo estaré aquí"_ eran frases que él más que nadie sabía que no tenían ningún peso, no servirían de nada. Se conformó con abrazarlo, con toda la fuerza de sus débiles brazos, con toda su alma desgraciada. Después, giró la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaban el pómulo izquierdo del menor. Se aventuró a besarlo en la comisura del labio y seguido de eso, otro prolongado abrazo. Si bien antes no encontraba palabras para darle, ahora no encontraba acciones para que su tragedia fuese menor.

Deidara ya no se iba a ilusionar, desde la última vez ya no esperaba algo serio con el azabache, o al menos eso es lo que se había hecho creer, porque dentro de él había algo que le pedía a gritos una oportunidad para huir del compromiso en el que se había metido, que le obligaba a buscar a alguien que le ayudara a escapar del infinito sinsentido en el que se había convertido su vida.

Sacó de su bolsillo un papel que tenía anotado su número telefónico, lo había preparado por si se atrevía a dárselo y pedirle que no lo abandonara, que no dejaran de verse. Se lo entregó a Itachi y le devolvió el beso, esta vez en la boca, completando lo que no le fue permitido en aquella noche, profundo, casi desesperado, lo besó como hubiera querido besar a Sasori y el otro no tenía forma de negarse.

Cada quien retomó su camino y el azabache no podía con la culpa de sus acciones, no soportada el hecho de que lo disfrutó, de que disfrutó su lengua recorriendo aquellas cavidades, el sabor de su saliva, el aroma que desprendía. Fue un momento suspendido en el tiempo que de ser el mundo más grande repetiría una y otra vez, hasta saciarse, hasta borrar el desprecio que sentía por lo tortuoso de su existencia. Atrapado por siempre, allí, con él. Y ese deseo era lo que le hacía sentir tan sucio.

Aunque tratara de ocultarlo, sus ojos clavados en el piso y el seco saludo que le ofreció a su esposo hicieron que él se diera cuenta de todo en un segundo. La furia le llenó cada poro, pero su pesar era mayor. Itachi ya se predisponía a una nueva discusión, esperaba que los gritos comenzaran en cualquier momento, por lo que fue tan grande su sorpresa al escuchar una voz tenue, un pensamiento apenas materializado en aquella voz tan conocida.

— Te cansaste de nuestra relación.

No era una pregunta, no había forma de responder a eso. Del mismo modo en el que él podría describirle un "vaya, te mojaste mucho" al verlo regresar después de dejar el paraguas sobre la mesa, le anunciaba que veía como todo se terminaba.

Así como podría predecir, al ver como ese objeto había sido olvidado, que él no tardaría en volver empapado, podía seguir el curso de las acciones de ambos hasta ese punto final. El azabache sentía aquellas conclusiones caer sobre sí, los dos eran expertos entendiéndose en silencio, se conocían demasiado bien.

—No salgas con eso otra vez.

Itachi trató de defenderse usando la carta de la indiferencia, fingir demencia y aparentar que nada estaba sucediendo, no era una jugada muy inteligente, sin embargo, era lo único que podía hacer. No tenía ánimo para discutir. Y dada la situación, llevaba las de perder.

— ¿No te doy lo suficiente? —Kisame comenzaba a dejar entrever su furia, su frustración — ¿Qué te ha hecho falta en estos diecisiete años?

—No lo entiendes.

Evadir, evadir hasta llegar a la habitación más cercana y encerrarse, esa era la estrategia y las desviaciones en sus palabras tenían el propósito de darle tiempo hasta atravesar y salir ileso, intentando proteger a su corazón que estaba siendo lastimado por quien amaba y a quien estaba destrozando.

—No, Itachi – san, nunca lo he entendido. Explícame por favor.

Llegó a la puerta de la recamara y entró, poniendo el seguro tras de sí, desplomándose de espaldas a la pared. Lloró, amargamente. Él no quería hacer eso, no quería estar con Deidara; quería quedarse con él, quien había amado durante tanto tiempo y por quien había sido amado era aquel hombre, aquel que se malvivía por los vicios que estaba adquiriendo su irremplazable azabache, no podía sumar una nueva infidelidad a la lista. Entonces ¿por qué?, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cubriendo su vergüenza y dejando escurrir sus lágrimas.

 _«Yo tampoco lo entiendo_ _»._


End file.
